Tricks and Treats
by ParfaitPrince
Summary: Robin has arranged a Halloween celebration for the Shepards to raise the army's spirit. (No, not that kind of spirit.) What could possibly go wrong? A lot of things, as it turns out.
1. Chapter 1: Let the Festivities Begin!

**Author's Note:** Welcome one and all to Tricks and Treats, my Halloween special for Fire Emblem Awakening. Each chapter will basically just be some characters getting in on some good old-fashioned Halloween shenanigans. So, without further ado, let's start the show!

"So..." Frederick mused, arching an eyebrow in suspicion "this 'Halloween' tradition is supposed to be an event to raise troop morale?"

"Basically." Robin gave a curt nod to the stalwart knight, having just revealed his plans for a horror-based festival with the intention of rallying the spirit of the troops.

"Are you sure preying on the fears of our soldiers is the best way to raise the morale of the army?"

"Because your ideas for raising morale were clearly successful." The tactician taunted back, to which Chrom went a bit pale.

"So, what you're saying is, we'll get candy outta this, right, Bubbles?" Gaius asked from the opposite end of the table at which the meeting was held, his feet propped up on the oak surface.

"Well, if you participate in Trick-or-Treating, yes, but that's mostly intended for the children-" Robin explained, gesturing to the side of the table where the various children were seated.

"Surely I'm not the only one who believes a holiday centered around such crude and disgusting creatures from folktale is disgraceful, right?" Maribelle scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Maribelle?" Robin made direct eye contact with the noblewoman.

"Yes, Robin?"

"I'm pretty sure you only feel that way because the last time we exchanged ghost stories, you ran away screaming for Lissa." A teasing smirk twitched on Robin's face as the noblewoman's cheeks turned the color of cherries. "Anyways, at the end of the month, we'll be holding a Halloween party, including a dance and a costume contest. Come dressed as the most terrifying thing you can think of." Robin continued, retrieving a piece of parchment from his cloak, trying to ignore Tharja softly chuckling at the mention of a dance.

"So, will this dance be, er... romantic?" The inquiry came from a mercenary seated with the other children-none other than Inigo.

"Well..."Robin began, pondering the question, "Although coming with a partner is encouraged, it's not required. Now..." Robin unrolled the parchment across the table. "I'll need your assistance in arranging the party." Robin gestured towards the group, before beginning to rattle off the arrangements. "Lon'qu, Ricken, and Lucina, you two are decorating." Lon'qu closed his eyes and sighed at the prosepct of working with a woman he wasn't very well-acquainted to. "Cynthia, Owain, and Gerome, you three go pumpkin picking. We'll need a lot." Cynthia and Owain leaned over Gerome, wh was sitting between them, to share a brief high-five. "Frederick, Henry, and Sully, you make the Jack-O-Lanterns."

"Jack-o-Lanterns...?" Frederick's brow furrowed. "Whatever are those?"

"I'll explain later, Frederick. Now, Inigo, Severa, Noire, Brady, and Laurent, you all clean the palace."

"Me? A lowly housekeep? I don't think so!" Severa whined, folding her arms.

"Why? Worried you won't be as good at housework as your mother?" Although he was mocking the redhead, he did try to sound genuine.

"How dare you?! Of course I am! I'll even prove it!" The mercenary glared at the chuckling tactician.

"Finally, Olivia, Sumia, and Gaius, you three make some food for the party." Robin dusted his hands together after tucking the paper back into his pocket.

"Now, let the festivities begin!" Robin cheered with a frivolous hand gesture.


	2. Chapter 2: Decorating

Lon'qu grunted as he slammed the crate of decorations to the ground.

"Halt, Lon'qu! Should we not be more gentle with the crates?" Lucina brushes some stray strands of purple away from her eyes as she pierced Lon'qu with her questioning gaze.

"I suppose." Lon'qu grumbled, tearing the lid off the crate and throwing it aside.

"Is everything okay, Lon'qu? You seem to be on edge." Lucina noted. Lon'qu opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a small whimper in the near distance.

"I don't think that crate was there before." Lon'qu began, as both of them noticed the newfound crate. Lon'qu trudged over to it, picking it up, before he saw something- a small boy tucked away beneath the crate, relieved to have the glorified paperweght removed.

"Ricken? How did that happen?" The Ylissean princess walked over, looking at him tenderly, a hint of concern in her voice.

"I-I tried carrying it, but it was too heavy and my arms gave in!" Ricken whined, his arms aching.

"Are you okay?" Lon'qu began rifling through one of the crates.

"I think I'll be fine!" A fake grin forced itself upon the boy's face.

"Now, can we get this over with? I'm not looking forward to it." Lon'qu extracted a roll of crimson and black streamers, straining to reach the ceiling

"Here, allow me to help." Lucina slid over to Lon'qu, momentsrily forgetting his fear. Lon'qu had managed to have a few hung from the doorway, before an icy sweat began to run down his neck, his muscles visibly tensing up.

"Oh! I apologize, Lon'qu." Lucina hopped back, but it was too late. Lon'qu unleashed a surprisingly high-pitched yelp, eliciting a muffled chuckle from Ricken. Once the myrmidon's heart rate had returned to normal, he sheathed his blade.

"I'd recommend against laughing at me again." Lon'qu pointed his blade at Ricken's neck. "Understand?"

"Y-yes sir! Of course!" Ricken fumbled with his words a bit, his eyes widening. Lon'qu retracted his blade, his face still contorted in a grimace.

"You guys realize I can use magic to decorate the place, right?" Ricken held up a tome triumphantly.

"Please do." Lucina nodded thankfully, as a burst of light began surging from the grimoire.

Cordelia sighed, scrawling something on her clipboard. The pegasus knight, who had been chosen by Robin to inspect the caliber with which the other completed their tasks, gazed at the trio sympathetically.

"I really appreciate the effort that went into this..." Cordelia flashed a melancholy smile "...I don't think this is the theme we were going for."

"Huh?" Lon'qu looked incredulous.

"Well, the giant pink polka dots on the tablecloths aren't very scary..." Cordelia began, counting off their mistakes on her fingers, as Lucina looked defeated at her poor taste. "Nor are the paintings of famous women throughout history. The intent was to decorate the place in a way that wpuld strike fear into people's hearts, and paintings of famous women don't do that." Lon'qu bit down onto his lower lip, silently conceding that following his idea of scary was probably a mistake. "And these colors." Ricken tensed as she pointed to the walls, "Don't mesh well together. Purple and neon yellow don't fit with Halloween either. Oramge and black would be preferrable." Ricken sighed, knowing he had botched that aspect. "Overall, I'll have to reqest you touch upnthe decorations. Any questions?" The trio remained in silent shame. "Also, I'll be sending in someone who has a good idea of 'horro' to help. That will be all. Have a lovely day." Cordelia sauntered out of the room as Lon'qu's face soured.

"Everything okay, Lon'qu?" Ricken asked, anxiously twiddling his fingers,

"I'm fine." Lon'qu replied, not even trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. He finally had a chance to impress Cordelia, and he blew it. Suddenly, all three of them went pale as they heard a familiar voice from the doorway.

"I heard you need help?"


End file.
